Benson
Benson Dunwoody, better known as Benson, is a red male anthropomorphic living humanoid gumball machine who appears on the animated Cartoon Network series Regular Show. He is the manager of the park as well as the boss of Mordecai and Rigby. He is prone to anger (to the point where he becomes red when angry), and is usually quite bossy and somewhat strict. He was a former drummer for a band called Hair to the Throne and is an expert at stick hockey. He had a crush on his next door neighbor Audrey, but as stated in the half-hour special The Real Thomas, they broke up. He is the tritagonist of the show. He is voiced by Sam Marin. Trivia *An early/prototype version of Benson made a appearance in 2 in the AM PM. *In The Dome Experiment Special, it is revealed that his last name is Dunwoody. *Benson is similar to Iago from Disney's Aladdin **They both red and has an hot temper. *In the episode Cat Videos, it is revealed that he has a cat. *In the episode Hello China, he is a teacher. Gallery Regular-show-benson-3-1280x1024.jpg REG 1280x1024 Benson1.jpg REG 1280x1024 Benson2.jpg 71f8a5e720056f076aeedeb2bc8576e6.jpg|Benson as he appeared in 2 in the AM PM Regular-show-benson.jpg Benson colored by cartoonlover159-d2ym2g6.jpg Problem benson by alcrd119-d53gfyy.png Benson-regular-show-16157148-308-163.jpg Benson.jpg Benson_3_6213.png Tumblr msgi9pDhtU1sch546o1 500.png|Benson has anger issues Character-of-the-week-benson 0.jpg Benson-regular-show-1 0.jpg Benson-regular-show-2.jpg Benson-regular-show-3.jpg Benson-regular-show-6.jpg Benson-regular-show-7.jpg Benson-regular-show-10.jpg Pops-regular-show 0.jpg thumbnail_54862.jpg Dave 1.png Benson s epic drum solo.jpg Tumblr ltvzprHu0S1qdjhv0o1 500.gif Tumblr lnxtwqRhIH1qlsz95o1 500.gif Tumblr lyhjgxwv9B1rnd7f6o1 500.gif Tumblr ljivtstFg81qc1jg4o1 400.gif Tumblr mosr4ngkG91sue4jko1 500.gif Tumblr mcor6lRS461qfpib3o2 400.gif Benson by regularfan101-d7hsa0n.jpg Benson by regularfan101-d72qroh.jpg Benson portrait by regularfan101-d77348u.jpg Benson sketch dump 1 by regularfan101-d755046.jpg Benson sketch dump 2 by regularfan101-d7550qi.jpg Tumblr nnupsdtj8a1tjvl5xo1 1280.jpg The biggest dorks on cartoon network by regularfan101-d7k13cc.jpg Benson eyebrow raised by regularfan101-d603jps.jpg Benson s smiling by regularfan101-d74f0no.jpg Benson with kitty by regularfan101-d7508ee.jpg Cute xmas sweater by regularfan101-d7733dz.jpg Benson s humiliation by regularfan101-d60k7ab.jpg You re a player by regularfan101-d6xiam5.jpg The musical duo by regularfan101-d64ga4l.jpg My otp by regularfan101-d64g6ed.jpg Young benson and spring by regularfan101-d77331l.jpg Benson in a dress by regularfan101-d7733ev.jpg Benson and spring by regularfan101-d7735c6.jpg Nudging benson by regularfan101-d7733fj.jpg Hello by regularfan101-d6bauut.jpg Benson firework run by regularfan101-d76nket.jpg Benson vs muscle man by regularfan101-d76nkk2.jpg Mordecai benson eileen and chad by regularfan101-d6wy1zf.jpg Who s taller now by regularfan101-d75o4s6.jpg Rs love meme by regularfan101-d76nk0i.jpg Benson comic by regularfan101-d5ri3un.jpg Benson and his sister by regularfan101-d7hrbyl.jpg Mordecai and benson by regularfan101-d77354y.jpg Tumblr inline ndaxe7iuZ61sm4148.jpg Put me down by regularfan101-d763r3o.jpg Look benson by regularfan101-d6pzkzk.jpg Benson s hat by regularfan101-d7hsa38.jpg Benson meets margaret by regularfan101-d5txrhf.jpg Benson margaret by regularfan101-d7k3z42.jpg Wet blanket by regularfan101-d77354f.jpg I hate you by regularfan101-d6wdl4n.jpg I hate you redo by regularfan101-d6wir6p.jpg Hot coco by regularfan101-d6wt5xh.jpg Mordecai saves benson by regularfan101-d4efl22.jpg Benson in blind trust by regularfan101-d7hrbyl.jpg Benson kicking his feets by regularfan101-d7kz8lz.jpg Benmo by regularfan101-d7734yh.jpg Benson flame princess by regularfan101-d7734xy.jpg Kigurumis by regularfan101-d7hsa1t.jpg You re ok master by regularfan101-d6ykio6.jpg Romatr sketch dump by regularfan101 d68fycu.jpg You re a good drummer by regularfan101-d7kz8lz.jpg Happy judging fleas by regularfan101-d630jce.jpg Tumblr inline nlw0iykK1I1sm4148 500.png Bensooon by partyraptorty-d3fg6i4.jpg Benson_regular_show_by_rabiolita-d7ot05y.png Rs happy benson by rs benson-d38duia.png S7ep2 benson pjs.png Regular Show Season 7 Episode 198 199 Still.jpg Category:Humanoids Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Red Category:Regular Show Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Animated Characters